Homecoming
by 13notneeded
Summary: After Pillar 94. Michael might had disappeared from one world. But who said there was no place to go after death for angels?


Michael's eyes flattered close. He felt his body getting surprisingly light. And he knew what it meant. This was it for him. Lucifer was gone now. Even with Metatron in front of him, even if he could not prove his power fully, a smile was still playing gently on his lips. He achieved it. He got to see the day when the evil as whole stops existing. The roots of evil disappeared now. He could finally rest in peace. There was only one more thing on his mind that made him feel bad. It was a memory of a long long ago, one that only he could keep and protect. And it was to fade away together with him now. It was one single regret that didn't allow him to go as calmly as he would wish. His lips parted for one last time and let out the only word he could think of, the only word that carried all of his sadness and despair for the one thing that didn't come true in the end. Indeed, there only was one more thing he wanted to do...

"Sorry..."

Light filled his eyes. White and comforting as the light he was born into. To his ears, tunes of soothing wind came and he fell into them, carried away by their sweet melodies. Dying wasn't as bad as he would think. No, it was uncomparably better. Warmth surrounded him and wrapped carefully around his heart. He expected pain, yet it was oddly pleasing and he felt himself melting away to the sensation. For a second he almost felt like he heard her voice answering him. Then he heard different things. A quiet rustle of the wind in plants, water running over hardened stones. His hair was also flowing in that wind. The water cooled his feet. Something smooth tickled his shins. And he smelled the sweet smell of the flowers he loved so much.

This was impossible, right? He died. And what more, he did so in Hell, in the place he despised the most. Even if he were alive by some chance, there was no water. No flowers. No such smell. Even so... It was as if someone was calling him. Hesitantly, he pushed his eyelids apart again. His red eyes were immediately hit by a white light coming from above. He was lying on his back in a flowerbed. And his feet were in what could only be a small river. As he slowly sat up, Michael looked around only to find out his wings weren't on his back anymore. And that there was a road behind he saw someone in the distance.

His eyes widened as he stood up and followed the way as if in trance. His throat went dry but his eyes streamed wet the very same second. His heart got lost in the ever growing flame just like back in the days he saw he on daily basis, beating to get out of it's cage and fly all the way over to her, to the one who was lost for so so long. It was like a dream but this time she didn't seem like disappearing. No matter how long he watched her, she was still there. A few more steps only remained till he would finally be able to reach her, happy and calm as always. As perfect as always. Nobody else was here now, there was no longer anyone putting her in danger.

She shone like the sun, majestic and glorious. And the tears running down his face suddenly weren't enough. She raised her head and looked over at him with a smile sweeter than anything Michael had ever seen before. His breath got stuck in his throat as he fell in her arms, burrying his face into her shoulder. His arms locked tightly around her, never wanting to let her go again and hers did the same. Lost in her warmth, Michael felt his heart slowing down from it's insane pace. He did it. He saw her one more time. And even more so, he would never have to let her go ever again. The wind was playing with her hair as well, making them float and seem even more beautiful than Michael remembered. There was light in her eyes and he was getting lost in it.

Laying her head on his lap, he felt something he didn't know for a very long time. New tears formed in his eyes, wiped away by her gentle hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back, his mind at peace and the wind calmly sliding around the two, whisperings their names and feeding the flames in their chests. The sun them began to set in front of them, bathing everything in bright shades of orange and red and covering the two in pink and lavender shadows. And out of nowhere a small spark of silver appeared right before the moon slipped up to take the crown of the sky for now. They both watched only each other's eyes though, never parting their intertwined fingers as well.

"Welcome home Michael."

She watched as his beautiful red orbs widened and a gentle shade of red appeared on his face. But his smile was still there as he pat her head and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I am home Gabriel. I missed you."


End file.
